


I'm Right Here

by Ian_Zola_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, POV Multiple, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_Zola_Rogers/pseuds/Ian_Zola_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(RE-UPLOAD BECAUSE ORIGINAL WORK GOT DELETED)</p><p>Bucky wakes up with a nightmare.</p><p>At least Steve thought it was a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I re-uploaded this after all of my works on my first account got deleted. Sigh.
> 
> I wrote this fic before Captain America: Civil War came out, so there is some canon divergence.
> 
> This fic is based off of a fanart I found a while back, but when I tried to get permission from the artist to use that fanart, I never got a response back. So I'm taking the safe route and not posting it here.

_A soft moan. Small, skinny hands gripping the bedsheets. A name--his name, being called out into the cold night air. There was pressure, warmth, surrounded by ecstasy._

_“Steve...” He felt himself breathe out, his hips moving._

_“Bucky...” A pair of strong hands on his shoulders, he was being shaken, gently._

This wasn’t part of the memory, of the dream, at all.

_But still the voice called for him, moaning and gasping, until the grip on his shoulders became too much and he was ripped from the world of dreaming._

\- - -

Steve woke up to hear a soft moan come from the lump next to him. He pried open his eyes, noticing that it wasn’t anywhere near morning. The moonlight shone in through the open window, dimly lighting the room. He turned to the mass next to him, the one he called Bucky, and saw him gripping the pillow with such ferocity he was for certain it would rip.

He watched the other for a few seconds, noticing the sweat on his face that glued his hair to his skin, and the way he shifted around. Another low groan sounded from him, and Steve went straight into panic.

It wasn’t the first time Bucky had ever had a nightmare, in fact, that was the whole reason behind them sharing a bed in the first place. And he knew he’d have to pull him out of it--rather violently--before Bucky woke up on his own and forgot who he was or who Steve is or where he’s at. Last time that happened the results weren’t good.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, shaking him, attempting to wake him, calling his name. “Bucky, Bucky, wake up, it’s just a dream.”

“ _Steve..._ ” Bucky moaned, and Steve’s heart was about ready to beat right out of his chest.

\- - -

“Bucky, Bucky! c’mon Buck, wake up!”

“Wha--” Bucky rolled over in the bed that he currently shared with Steve, rubbing his eyes with the back of his right hand.

“Bucky, what happened? Are you alright?” Steve looked down at him with a concerned, gentle expression.

The other nodded, the words stuck in his throat for a moment. “Yeah, I’m g--” He remembered his dream just then, and at the same moment he felt the arousal straining in his abdomen, and there was no doubting the fact that he was fully erect. Instantly, he curled up to try and keep Steve from finding out about his erection, his heart beating madly in his chest and in his brain.

The sudden flinch caused Steve to place his hand on Bucky’s knee, squeezing it gently. “Woa, Bucky, it’s okay.” Bucky instantly swatted it away. “Bucky, what’s wrong? Are you sure you’re okay? Can you sit up?” Steve turned around and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

Bucky stayed like that, curled up, watching Steve and panicking. He grabbed the big, fluffy comforter and held it close to him. It should help buy him some time. Hopefully, the erection will just go away on its own. Though, every other time he had the dream, before he was living with Steve, it never went away on its own. He’d always end up having to jerk off before he could even think about sleeping again.

Steve usually kept a glass of water on the nightstand in case of nightmares, so that way he never had to leave Bucky alone. He picked it up and turned back around, putting one hand on the other’s back. “C’mon, Buck, sit up for me.” Bucky didn’t have much of a choice, and slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his back against the headboard with his knees drawn to his chest. He took the glass from Steve with his right hand, keeping the comforter in place with his metal hand. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Bucky shook his head and sipped at the water, looking in the other direction so Steve couldn’t see the blush on his face.

“You sure?” Seems tonight, of all nights, Steve wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He brushed some of the hair away from Bucky’s face, causing Bucky to flinch away from him. Steve sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

Bucky kept his thighs pressed together, and bit his lip so hard it hurt. His shoulders moved with every shaky breath, and Steve tried to comfort Bucky. “You can tell me anything, you know. I just want to help--”

“ _I know_ ,” Bucky snapped, the words spilling out before he had a chance to stop them, “just _leave me alone_.” He gave the glass back to Steve and curled up underneath the comforter, his back to Steve.

\- - -

Steve was left dumbfounded. Bucky had acted this way before, but there was never that much... that much... that much _something_ in his voice before. Steve had no idea what it was, but it sounded absolutely familiar. Whatever it was, Steve was not going to let Bucky be this way.

He put the glass down on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and settled back down in bed. “If you want to go back to sleep, you could’ve just said.” He shifted so he could cuddle Bucky, but when he went to wrap an arm around his friend’s chest, he was met with a rather painful smack from a metal hand. He tried to pull it away, “ouch! Bucky, what the--” his sentence was cut off.

“ _Go away, dammit!_ ” Bucky yelled, turning around so he could shove Steve out of the bed. Steve caught himself before he could fall, and Bucky wrapped himself up in the blankets.

\- - -

Bucky’s heart was pounding, ringing in his ears and made his entire body feel as though it was on fire. Blankets didn’t help. But he panicked, Steve had gotten way too close for comfort.

“Buck...” He could practically _feel_ the hurt oozing out of Steve’s voice, and it pained him to hear him. “Don’t shut me out, please Bucky, don’t do this.”

Bucky remained quiet, inert, for a while. The silence was almost deafening; the atmosphere was worse. Finally, Bucky realized that he was fighting a losing battle. Hopefully, Steve wouldn’t find out and he can blame his behavior on a bad dream.

Slowly, he turned over and looked at Steve, his face peeking out from underneath the blankets. Steve turned on the lamp, and Bucky winced slightly at the light.

“Bucky, it’s okay, I’m right here...” Steve’s voice trailed off and Bucky knew he had been caught.

\- - -

Steve couldn’t believe the amount of lust that shone in Bucky’s eyes. His cheeks were dusted red, and those stormy-grey eyes were filled with passion that Steve had only seen when him and Bucky made love in their drafty apartment when they were a lot younger.

And now he understood why Bucky tried to make him leave.

“D-do you remember...? Remember _us_?” He asked, and Bucky slowly nodded.

He sat on the bed, never breaking eye contact, trying to figure out what to do. On one hand, Bucky seemed _extremely_ embarrassed, but on the other hand...

Bucky looked perfect. Steve couldn’t deny that when he showed up in his kitchen, after being stuck out in a thunderstorm and breaking a window to get in from the fire escape. Water dripping from his hair and chin, hair clinging to his face, thin clothes stuck to his skin, his metal arm and any showing skin shining beautifully with every flash of lighting.

Steve wanted to press him up against the counter and fuck him right there, but he restrained himself. Instead, he helped his friend try not to get hypothermia and die in his kitchen. A part of him regretted that, but now was not the time for--

“Steve,” Bucky mumbled, looking away. Steve’s eyes traveled slowly in the direction Bucky’s were in, and saw them resting right on the tent that was forming in his pajama pants.

Now it was _his_ turn to be embarrassed. He looked away from Bucky, his cheeks reddening. He was usually so good at putting his selfish desires and fantasies aside and restraining himself, and all of those barriers seemed to be turning to dust.

“Hey,” the voice spoke up next to him, and he heard a shift in the mattress. He turned to look at Bucky, who was now sitting up, the blankets falling into his lap. The two men looked at each other, and Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. It seemed Bucky was getting closer, but Steve was moving as well, wasn’t he?

Steve’s still not sure who kissed who first, all he knew was there was lips upon his own, kissing gently and delicately. Bucky’s tongue had immediately poked into the kiss, and Steve knew, this is the direction they were taking. He decided he was going to be gentle this time, he still didn’t know to what extent HYDRA tortured Bucky, but a few times he had hinted at sexual abuse. He never talked about it, and Steve never pried. Bucky would come around if he wanted to.

Gently, Steve reached down and moved the blankets off of Bucky, so he could have full access to his body. The cold air made Bucky shiver beneath him, and Steve pulled him close, to make sure Bucky didn’t get cold.

\- - -

This was absolutely _mesmerizing._

Bucky couldn’t think of anything other than Steve. Steve’s body pressed against his own, Steve’s soft lips kissing him, Steve’s strong hands roaming his body. But he was cautious with his moves, very gently would his fingertips graze Bucky’s thigh, then placing his hand on it, and finally giving it a soft squeeze. It made Bucky’s heart flutter, to know that Steve was going to be gentle, that he wasn’t going to use him.

Bucky’s arms were around Steve’s neck, right hand tangled in Steve’s short, pale hair. He missed how long he used to keep his hair, but whenever Steve took his helmet off after a long day and his hair was tousled and fluffed up every which direction, it reminded Bucky of a young puppy. Which was just about the most adorable thing on this planet--right after Steve.

Steve’s hands roamed and rested right at the bottom of Bucky’s t-shirt, his thumbs resting beneath the fabric, against his skin. When he started to pull upwards, Bucky unwrapped his arms from around his neck and placed them on his wrists, pushing the shirt back down. Steve pulled away from the kiss, looking Bucky in the eyes.

“It’s okay, Bucky, I promise I’m not going to hurt you, and if you want me to stop, I’ll stop,” His baby blues showed genuine concern, but there was love in them. Bucky looked down at his arm, something that he was extremely self-conscious about. Steve flashed a small smile, “you think that bothers me? Bucky, you’re beautiful, even the metal parts of you.”

Bucky looked back at Steve, his eyes wide and unable to comprehend what Steve had just told him. He didn’t think the metal arm was a pain? Bucky was certain he hated it, he caught Steve staring at it plenty of times before. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Steve chuckled, placing one hand on the back of Bucky’s neck. “I’ll go slow, that okay?” Bucky nodded, and Steve kissed him again. Their mouths moved in perfect rhythm with each other, Steve’s soft lips on Bucky’s slightly chapped ones.

A strong arm snaked around Bucky, pulling him close to Steve. Their bodies were pressed against each other, legs gently wrapping around each other. Bucky’s hands went to roam Steve’s chest, slowly, as if touching Steve might be the wrong move. He didn’t want Steve to get mad and stop, not when he wanted it so badly.

\- - -

After a few minutes of kissing, Steve decided to try again at getting Bucky undressed and started pulling at the hem of it. This time, Bucky allowed him. The kiss was broken, the shirt was off, and Bucky’s already messy hair was just a bit further messed up. Steve couldn’t help but smile at him, looking his body up and down. “ _God,_ you’re gorgeous,” he said, and Bucky blushed, looking down at himself. Steve kissed Bucky again, and slowly the kisses wandered to the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, down his jawline and down his neck.

The sigh that came out of Bucky was exhilarating to Steve, but he had to remind himself to be slow. He could feel Bucky’s hands on his back, one real and one metal, trying to pull his shirt off. But they were so _uncertain_ , like this might be the wrong thing to do. Steve straightened himself out, pulling the shirt off over his head.

He smiled when Bucky looked him up and down, one hand hovering above the skin, almost afraid to touch him. He took Bucky’s hand and pressed it against his chest, allowing Bucky to explore his body.

Bucky spent a great deal of time mapping him out with his hand--only the right hand--and Steve let him. The metal hand rested just between them, and Steve made a mental note to work with him on the whole arm-made-of-metal thing.

Steve leaned in and started kissing Bucky’s neck again, licking and biting and sucking, being very gentle with the other. Bucky moaned gently beneath him, and Steve took that as a sign to continue.

\- - -

Slowly, Steve pushed Bucky against the mattress so he was now pinned down beneath him. He had moved down to the collarbones, kissing and nipping the skin, which made Bucky shift beneath him.

Steve’s hips were close enough that, if he wanted to, Bucky could grind up into them. But he didn’t want to do that. Steve had clearly established dominance, and if Bucky did something he didn’t want or like, he could be punished for it. At least, that’s what his other partners did to him.

 _But Steve’s not like the others, you know that..._ His brain told him, and Bucky was confused as to what to do. Instead, he just watched Steve move slowly down his chest to his nipples, and he took one in his mouth. The other received a gentle pinch, and Bucky gasped at the sensation. Steve’s tongue darted out to lap at the sensitive bud, sucking on it and biting down on it. Bucky moaned, and his hips flicked upwards to meet Steve’s.

Quickly, he panicked and settled back down. But Steve looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to scream _everything’s gonna be okay_ and pressed his hips back into Bucky’s, gently moving. Bucky closed his eyes, moaning gently.

Steve suddenly switched nipples, so both earned the same treatment. The pink buds had hardened under his touch, and Bucky had no idea being touched that way could have that reaction.

Steve’s kisses and gentle nips had started to travel lower, stopping at the hips to gently bite and suck them, leaving behind bruises. Bucky squirmed beneath him, and Steve met his eyes.

Gently, the blond placed his hands on the waistband of Bucky’s pajama pants, silently asking if it was okay to take them off. Bucky watched him for a moment, questioning him. _Could he really trust Steve?_

He never really got an answer from himself, and nodded at Steve. Slowly, his pajama pants came off, and Steve took his off, as well. The two were now left in nothing but boxers.

Bucky blushed when he looked down and saw a wet patch on the front of his boxers. Steve followed his eyes and smiled. The fabric was stretched around Bucky’s hard cock, and Steve gently laid his hands on the elastic of the waistband.

“Can I--”

“Oh fuck yes.”

Both Bucky and Steve were surprised to hear the words tumble out of Bucky’s mouth, but Steve accepted it as permission to continue. The boxers came off quicker than the sweatpants did, and Steve let out a soft moan when he saw the other’s cock.

Bucky flinched and tried to cover himself up, but Steve put a hand on each wrist. “Hey,” he whispered, “I promise I won’t hurt you, okay?” Bucky nodded. “Good boy, now...”

The rest of the words were lost on Bucky. The fact that Steve had just _praised_ him sent his head spinning. God, he didn’t know _why_ that felt so good, but it made his dick twitch and his heart flutter.

“Buck, are you there? You okay?” Steve gently cupped his cheek, making sure their eyes met.

“Y-yeah, I’m good...” Bucky swallowed and looked away, “c... can you say that again, though?”

“Say what again?” Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, and Bucky practically purred.

“Everything... I wasn’t listening.”

Steve chuckled, “I can tell, Buck.” Gently, he captured Bucky’s lips in his own, and the two kissed for a moment. “I’m going to put a little system in play, here,” he said, his face inches from Bucky’s, as he laid down at his side, “you know how traffic lights work, right? Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Bucky nodded. “Good boy--”

Bucky’s eyes closed and his hand gently went to touch his dick, which was leaking pre-cum already. Steve grabbed his wrist, pulling it away so he couldn’t touch himself.

“Do you like it when I say that, Bucky? When I call you a good boy?” He asked. Bucky nodded.

“Makes me feel good...” Bucky mumbled, sliding closer so he could nuzzle Steve’s collarbone. Steve wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close, their bodies pressed against each other.

“I know it does,” he kissed the top of Bucky’s head, “but you gotta listen to me. From now on, when I ask you for a color, you’re going to give me one. Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. And if you want me to slow down or stop, just say yellow or red. Okay, Bucky? And I promise baby, I won’t get mad if you want to stop. Not at all.” Steve pushed Bucky away slightly so he could look into his eyes, “I don’t want you to be forced into anything at all. You got all that?”

Bucky really couldn’t believe it. He was left looking at Steve with his mouth gaping open, his eyes wide. After a moment of trying to gather his thoughts, his mouth snapped shut and he nodded. “You promise you won’t get mad?”

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, and smiled. “I promise.” Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s and kissed him with as much love as he could possibly give, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Steve moaned into the kiss, rolling over so he could be on top of Bucky.

Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, pressing his hips up to meet the other’s. Tongues started exploring each other’s mouths, and the makeout became messy, heated. When Steve started pressing Bucky into the bed, that’s when Bucky flinched again. Steve pulled away and looked down at Bucky.

“Gimme a color, Buck.”

“Yellow.”

Part of Bucky expected retribution, a hand to come down on his cheek (or even a boot), but instead he got Steve silently moving down to his neck, kissing gently. He had let up on him, so now Bucky had room to move. His hands moved down to the hem of Steve’s boxers, gently pulling on them, asking for permission to take them off. “Go for it, Buck.” Steve murmured against his skin, nipping softly on the collarbone. Bucky pulled them off, with Steve’s help, so now the two were naked.

Steve sat up, reaching over into the nightstand for lube and a condom, allowing Bucky to get a good look at him. He remembered how much the Serum had changed Steve, and he knew it changed _everything_ , but when he caught sight of the blond’s cock Bucky gasped. It was huge, uncut, beautiful, and he had to get it inside of him.

This was not a feeling that Bucky was used to and it must have shown on his face, for Steve leaned back over and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, Buck,” he smiled, “I’ll go slow. That okay?” Bucky nodded.

\- - -

Steve sat on his knees in between Bucky’s legs. The two men sat in silence, drinking in the sight of each other. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s knees, cautiously sliding them down his thighs, feeling the muscle underneath his fingertips.

Bucky had changed since the war. He was exceptionally strong, agile, flexible, and graceful. There was muscle in places where fat used to be. His hair was much longer, his chin full of stubble, his eyes had turned more grey than blue. And, of course, there was the arm. But Steve still loved every bit of him.

He could tell Bucky was looking at him, too. And when he stopped at the inside of Bucky’s thighs, he gently pushed them apart so he could have better access to what he was after most.

Bucky’s asshole fluttered beneath Steve’s gaze, and Bucky flinched just a bit. Steve backed away some, giving his lover just a bit more space. Is it okay to call him that, his lover? They used to be before the war, and here they are trying to tie their relationship back together. Steve decided that would be a conversation for in the morning.

He grabbed the lubricant from beside him, popping open the cap and pouring some on his fingers. His hand snaked down to Bucky’s asshole again, stopping just before his fingers could touch the sensitive skin. “Give me a color, Bucky.”

“Green.”

Steve gently pressed one slick finger against his opening, pushing it inside of him. Bucky was tight, and Steve knew he would have to work at his opening for a while. Sliding his finger deeper, Bucky moaned beneath him, spreading his legs apart to give him more room to work. Steve slid his finger in and out several times, before carefully sliding all the way out, adding a second one and sliding back in. He could feel Bucky stretching around his fingers, slowly conforming to the shape of them. Steve started scissoring him, pumping his fingers in and out to try and stretch him out even further.

Bucky’s toes curled, his back arching off of the bed. “Oh, _Steve_ ,” he whined, his breath catching in his throat.

Steve quickly pulled his fingers out and added in a third, thrusting them deep into Bucky’s ass. This earned a gasp and a low groan. “Color, Bucky, color--” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth, and only just now did he realize that he was breathing heavily.

“Green,” Bucky blurted, “Steve, I-I _want it_.”

“I know you do, babydoll.” Steve pulled his fingers out, opened up the condom and rolled it on. He dumped some more lubricant onto his palm, grabbing his dick and covering it with lube. Bucky whined and squirmed. “Hold on just a moment, Buck,” Steve moved to his hands and knees over the other, lining his cock up with Bucky’s asshole.

\- - -

Bucky was absolutely _desperate_ for Steve’s cock, and Steve was gently probing his entrance with it. “Buck,” Steve looked directly into his eyes, “this might hurt, just a bit, at first. But I promise you, the pain will go away quickly, okay?”

“Steve, I know you’re not going to hurt me.” He instantly flashed back to past experiences for a moment, but shook the bad memories off before they had a chance to grab onto him and never let go. “I... I trust you.”

Steve gazed at Bucky with love-filled eyes and quickly captured his lips, pushing his hard member inside of him. He was right, it did hurt at first, being stretched out and filled with cock, but Steve didn’t start moving right away. He pushed all the way inside, waiting for Bucky to adjust.

Soon enough the pain gave way, and Bucky gave him permission to start moving.

Steve started slow, his hips moving in gentle motions. Bucky bit his lips and moaned, softly, the sound muffled in his throat.

“God, Buck,” Steve picked up the pace a little bit, careful not to hurt Bucky, “you feel _so good_.”

Steve’s praise sent Bucky’s heart pounding wildly in his chest. He was finding himself loving the way Steve talked to him. He silently hoped it would continue in the future.

“More, Steve...” Bucky gasped, “please, I can take it.”

Steve started thrusting faster, Bucky gasping and moaning beneath him. He moved back to sucking and biting on Bucky’s neck, while he grabbed and pulled his hair.

Steve began testing different angles, moving faster and harder. He hit Bucky’s prostate, sending a jolt of energy up his spine. Bucky gasped, his back arching. “Right there,” he panted, “oh _Steve_.”

“Bucky..." Steve was holding himself back, Bucky could tell. He’d have to work on that one of these days, but right now he barely had time to think. Steve was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. He’d fallen into perfect rhythm with Steve, moaning _uh, uh, uh,_ with every thrust.

Steve started mumbling into Bucky’s ear, words slurring together and panting heavily. He was talking a mix of praise and pure dirty talk, and Bucky instantly felt protective. Whoever had corrupted his Stevie was going to pay--

_Oh wait. I did that._

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m getting close,” Steve pulled him out of his thoughts by nipping on his earlobe.

Bucky knew he was close, as well, “me too, Steve, _ah_!” Steve slammed into his prostate, causing him to throw his head back and nearly scream.  Steve kept hitting it with as much force as he could (without worrying about breaking Bucky, of course), and Bucky could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

He came with a sharp cry, his fingernails digging into Steve’s shoulder blade. His climax spills in between them, creating white streaks across his stomach. Steve’s not far behind, he thrusts once, twice, three times before his orgasm took hold. Face screwed up in pleasure, he drops his chin to his chest and groans. “Fuuuck, Bucky...”

Both men are panting by now, Steve laying on top of Bucky, his dick still burried in his ass. After recovering his breath, Steve pulls out and rolls off of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Bucky tried to protest, but all he could do was reach out and whine. It was still enough to get Steve’s attention. He turned around, smiled, and walked back to the bed.

“Hush, Bucky, I’m right here, okay? I’m just going to go get a washcloth to clean you up with. I’ll be right back, I promise.” He brushed the hair out of the other’s face, kissing his forehead. This time when Steve walked away, Bucky just watched him, and the way his body moved. He liked this new body, a lot; though part of him missed the old one.

He heard the sink running, and after a minute Steve came out, washcloth in hand, condom disposed of. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the warm cloth on Bucky’s stomach, slowly cleaning him off. Bucky watched what Steve was doing, his head tilted to one side.

Steve mumbled something under his breath, something under the lines of “ _curious little kitten_ ” and finished wiping Bucky down. He kissed his stomach, and then did something he’d never done before: dug his fingers into Bucky’s ribs.

Bucky’s first response was to punch and kick, but he squealed instead. He forgot how ticklish he was. Apparently Steve didn’t. He tried pushing Steve away, only to get Steve to laugh and tickle him more. Bucky finally gave in and started laughing, and grabbed a pillow from next to him. He hit Steve with it, and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s stomach, laying his head on his chest. Both were laughing.

Bucky put the pillow back and Steve pulled the blankets over them, sitting up to turn off the lamp. He laid back down and held out his arms for Bucky to crawl into. Bucky settled in Steve’s embrace, placing his head on the blond’s shoulder. Their legs were wrapped around each other’s, bodies pressed together. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, watching him through his eyelashes.

Bucky found no problems sleeping the rest of the night.

He woke up around 10 o’clock in the morning, with light rain pattering the windows. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile, and he sighed peacefully. Steve was still asleep right next to him, with strong arms wrapped around him, rendering Bucky immobile. Not like he minded, in fact, this is where he wanted to spend all morning anyways. Next to his lover and best friend, in his arms, where he felt safest, like nothing could ever hurt him again.


End file.
